Mirror
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: Corrine wants to go back to mirror world. But she certainly wasn't expecting Marshall to follow her. Now neither can get back....


A/n: An idea came to me last night... based on hemispheres. Oh dear i better replace this fic. they originally had an asterisk next to them.

Chapter 1:

Corrine sat in her room. She tapped her foot. Sheer boredom. It was the spring fever. She was weeks away from spring break and was bored! She touched the mirror infront of her. She remembered her little trip. She had seen him push the mirror. She wondered absently about if she'd stayed. She stroked the outline of her features on the cold glass. The mirror was icy and silvery. It was so different. She tried to imagine MirrorJosie in goggles as she'd said. She laughed absently. She imagined MirrorLucas bossing a floaty MirrorKubiak around. She smiled.

Marshall entered the room to find Corrine staring into the mirror. He was about to say something when the mirror began to glow bright pink. Suddenly she vanished. Marshall was left staring hardly daring to believe it.

"Corrine!" said a voice. MirrorJosie stood smiling. She was wearing a white summer dress with pink frills. She bore lilac eyeshadow and heavy mascara. She couldn't have been less like Josie if she'd tried. Josie [I can't be bothered typing mirror all the time so from now on anyone from the 'backward' side of the mirror is M k] flung her arms around Corrine.

"You came back."

"Only to visit." She said smiling.

"Shame." Said a deep husky voice. M.Marshall. She blushed remembering the kiss at the end of her last visit. He was wearing a dark tank top again eyeshadow and jeans.

"Hey."

"Oh if it isn't our little friend from the other side of the mirror." Joked M.Lucas. Corrine nodded.

"Just dropped by to say hello." She said smiling. M.Vaughn and M.Josie went off to do some 'talking' Corrine was sure they were flirting, but maybe flirting was different on this side of the mirror?

"So... What do you wanna do?" M.Marshall asked as M.Lucas went back to acting.

"I fancy exploring, but only if you'll come with me..."

"Sure..."

"I know it all anyway I just want to see certain people and things on this side of the mirror." She said.

"Pretty cocky," he said. "Saying you know it all." Corrine smiled.

"She what?"

"She went into the mirror?" Scoffed Lucas. "Come off it Marshall that's farfetched even for me."

"She's probably in the loo or something."

"I'm telling you I saw her..." he said. He had hadn't he?

"Z's labs - now in full use by the way." He said chewing his gum. Corrine smiled.

"It's so great you guys have sorted stuff out back here."

"You had a huge impact on our lives Corri..."

"Corri?"

"Specially mine..." he said. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. She fell against the desk in shock. She should've seen that one coming.

Marshall stared at her mirror. She had gone through the mirror. He leaned to touch it and was sucked in through a portal...

"What the?"

"Marshall!" M.Josie said confused. "Didn't you just go down there with..."

"Josie, how'd you... you're so..."

"Better go fetch Corri we have a bit of explaining to do."

"Who's Corri and what's she gonna do to me?" Marshall asked slightly freaked out he backed himself against the wall.

"You came through the mirror." M.Vaughn said in a sympathetic tone of voice.

"Glasses, Vaughn you're... so..."

"Yep DEFINITLEY Corri's side." M.Josie giggled. Josie doesn't giggle!

M.Marshall raised his hand and caressed her waist. Corrine broke off and began breathing heavily. He leaned in to kiss her again and she held up her hand.

"Stop, Please." she whispered. This was NOT her Marshall. He nodded.

"Marshall?" Asked a cool voice.

"Yeah,"

"Dude, you better come quick." Lucas said in an airy tone. "You too Corrine."

"So basically I'm in opposite land, you're pink and girly, you're a bookworm, Lucas is a drama queen er... king."

"Finally!" Breathed M.Josie fanning herself with a large silk pink and white fan. "He gets it."

"You know I used to believe in that stuff when I was 7..." he said angrily. He slammed his hands against the mirror.

"Marshall? What're..." Corrine started. He knew instantly this was 'his' Corrine. She looked too brisk and straight laced not to be.

"I FOLLOWED YOU!" he protested.

"You followed me through the mirror." She said. Ok...that sounded weird He nodded feeling foolish. "Ok."

"Ok? What you're not going to yell and kick and scream?"

"When have I **EVER** done that?" she pondered aloud.

"You haven't but I thought..."

"Corrine doesn't exist here, shame," M.Marshall said. M.Marshall and Marshall stood staring for a moment. This was creepy...actually strike that...this was downright WEIRD

M.Marshall chewed his gum absently.

"Well," Corrine said. "It's been great but I really gotta go." She waved them all off. M.Marshall took a step toward her. She quickly turned. She grabbed Marshall's hand and touched the mirror. Nothing happened. She knocked on the mirror. She knew then it was hopeless.

"We're stuck." She whispered turning to Marshall. "Stuck." She said again. M.Josie bit her lip.

"Uh oh." M.Josie said but she didn't sound as though she thought it a big deal.

"Too right uh oh!" Marshall said angrily. "We're stuck in la la land!" Corrine hung her head. She felt guilty. This was her fault.

"Well if you're going to be staying..."

"You're going to need somewhere to sleep."

"But ONLY for tonight, tomorrow the mirror will... unseal..." Corrine stated firmly trying to convince herself.

"Well I wouldn't mind doubling up..." M.Marshall said eyeing Corrine. Marshall stepped infront of her.

"If she's staying anywhere she's staying with Josie." He hissed.

"And my roommate JUST moved out." M.Josie squealed.

"But she JUST moved out the last time I was here." Corrine stated puzzled. She noticed Marshall's fingers entwined with her own and dropped his hand like wildfire blushing a shade of red to make a beetroot proud.

"Oh, Josie goes through roommates like nothing on earth." M.Lucas laughed.

"It's not my fault they don't appreciate good music." She sniffed airily.

"Marshall can stay with Vaughn." M.Marshall said. "He's got space and it'd be a bit, confusing with two of us in the same room."

Corrine sat on M.Josie's bed. Some ballet thing was on. Corrine absently grabbed her pillow. She flung herself down on the bed in exasperation.

"What're you doing?" M.Josie asked puzzled.

"Sleeping."

"The wrong way round?" M.Josie asked skeptically. She herself was laying on her bed with her head at the foot and her feet at the head.

"Mirror girl." She said smiling. M.Josie began to hum 'reflections' over the ballet music.

"What time's curfew round here?"

"Here." She said pointing to a watch. All the numbers were backwards and the wrong way round. Corrine nodded none the wiser as to the time. But she better not ask any further questions.

"Going for a wander then." She said standing up and leaving.

"Marshall?" she asked. She saw him sitting having a heated discussion with M.Z.

"Which way to my room?"

"Why the face? It's not all doom and gloom."

"Z stop playing games."

"you're not acting the same." M.Z said surveying him closely.

"STOP!" Corrine said trying her best not to giggle. She had to save Marshall from the 'cat in the hat' Z.

"Corrine, hey." M.Z said. He gave her a high five. She smiled.

"Lay off Marshall he's not into the rhyming thing."

"Ah..."

"See you."

"er...Bye."

"What the hell was all that about?" Marshall asked in awe as he watched M.Z practically skip down the corridor.

"Things here are... different."

"You've been here before." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah."

"And you never told us?" he said sounding slightly hurt. Corrine felt guilty.

"It was my... my private thing, you know."

"When?"

"Pardon?" she asked.

"When did you come before?"

"When I tried out for magnet 360..."

"I KNEW something happened that day!" he said. Corrine laughed nervously.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Can hardly stay mad at you...Just, next time, if somethings on your mind tell me kay?" he whispered gently. She nodded.

"So..."

"So what?" M.Marshall asked bouncing a ball against the ceiling.

"You like Corrine."

"Shut up." He said.

"Marshall's got a GIRLfriend, man you're in way of your head she lives in like, another dimension."

"What part of shut up DON'T you understand." He asked angrily. M.Lucas knew when to quit.

"Seen the eyeliner on my counterpart." Marshall said laughing. Corrine smiled.

"He's more outgoing than you..."

"Oh," as if to say 'what do you mean by that?'

"No offence I just mean, if he wants something he takes it..."

"Oh, like what?"

"Nothing I'm just saying is all." She said blushing slightly at the reminiscence of the kisses.

"Like what?" he asked a bit firmer but still gently.

"Night Marshall," she said. She leaned over pecked him on the cheek and waved him off. Leaving him totally puzzled.

"Now which way to Vaughn's room?" He began plotting backwards.

"Marshall?" asked M.Vaughn removing his glasses and laying them on the bedside.

"Yeah?" Marshall replied through the dark.

"Do you... like Corrine."

"She's my best friend." He said "Well... sorta."

"It's the 'sorta' I'm worried about."

"Why?"

"Back in your world Corrine said Josie had a thing for the other me, here Marshall has a thing for Corrine so if you have a thing for Corrine... then 'my' Josie has a thing for me, you follow?"

"Yeah..." he said. Sort of.

"And I'm not sure if I have a thing for her or not. I mean she's great..."

"But your dad." Filled in Marshall. He hadn't been told off for lying upside down.

"How'd you know?"

"You're the same where I come from, you're kind of torn in two. You'll make the right choice eventually."

"How'd you know?"

"Probability." He yawned.

"So do you?"

"What?"

"Have a thing for her?"

"You know what Vaughn? I think I do..." he said sarcastically. Even though smart people are often the densest M.Vaughn understood... YES. Josie liked him. GREAT.

"Corrine breakfast!" It was 6am. Corrine moaned. She was never usually this tired. And Josie was never usually this perky.

"Come on sleepy head, rise and shine!" M.Josie said. She was wearing a pale pink rugby shirt and a pale pink skirt. She wore white frilled socks and innocent white shoes.

"I'm up aren't I?" Corrine said. She'd slept in her clothes but couldn't be bothered. She tried to climb out of bed but found a wall in her way. She turned and climbed out of the other side of the bed.

"COME ON!" M.Josie whined. She practically dragged Corrine down.

"God why'd you guys wake up so early?" Marshall moaned pulling his pillow over his head to drown out the noise.

"Happens to be that that's the way the we function... woah, if I were you I'd do something with that hair."

"Huh?"

"It's amazing really the affects of gravity and pressure can make the most well kept hair a total birds nest." M.Vaughn said tossing Marshall a comb. He couldn't be bothered.

"Tried the mirror?" Marshall whispered in her ear at the breakfast table. She was sat between Marshall and Marshall.

"No because if I tried and it worked I'd have to come back and get you wouldn't I brainbox." She said smirking. He blushed. She was right. That would be kind of stupid

"Yeah. Corrine are you mad I followed you?"

"No..." she said awkwardly.

"You are!" he protested.

"It's just... Look I know you were generally concerned. I mean I would be if you or Josie or someone fell through a mirror you guys are my best friends but..."

"But you'd rather I hadn't bothered." He said put out. He got up and wandered off.

"Marshall! I never said that!" she yelled after him. She sighed and put her head in her hands on the table. M.Josie sighed.

"Man that's harsh Corri."

"Can you NOT call me Corri please my parents birthed me Corrine." She snapped.

"Ok mirror girl." Joked M.Lucas.

"Guys leave her." M.Marshall said. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Corrine it's drama first lesson kay if I see Marshall I'll tell him." He whispered gently into her ear.

"Drama, great like I don't have enough of that in my life." She exclaimed throwing her napkin on the table. She ran down the corridors. She found Marshall sitting on the patio.

"Marshall..."

"What do you want?"

"I know you're not talking to me..."

"I'm not mad at you!" he said chucking a rock at the ground.

"It's drama first lesson I'll meet you there?" she suggested. "Please?" she added. He didn't answer. She'd expected the cold shoulder from him.

"Bye?" Still no answer. She bit her lip and went down to the drama room. It was a hot and humid room smoke rose in draughts from smoke machines huge lights shone on her making her feel dizzy.

"Woah."

"What it's not like this where you come from?" M.Josie asked emerging from a cloud of smoke.

"Not... exactly." She said raising her eyebrows. Marshall wandered in. He instantly began to cough.

"Cut the smoke Wheeler's choking!" said a female voice. The smoke began to disperse. The room was more full then previously thought. Corrine had thought it was almost empty.

"You ok?" asked a voice.

"Madison?" asked Corrine and Marshall at the same time. "I'm er... fine." Marshall suggested. M.Madison had her hair up in a bun she wore glasses which made her look intellectual. Her uniform was different to the usual cheerleaders outfit.

She wore a long skirt and a white blouse. Pretty plain. If Madison was anything, she certainly WASN'T plain. Their Madison was a D-I-V-A.

"Good to hear." She said. She suddenly noticed the other Marshall. [M.Marshall] "You never said you had a twin." She said looking slightly hurt she had not been informed. Corrine and Marshall shared a shocked glance. Words weren't needed.

"Didn't think it was relevant." He chewed. "This is... er.... Matthew, That's Corrine." He introduced them.

"Madison." She said smiling. She gave and odd little half bow before rushing off to direct the stagehand.

"No way... She's nice." Marshall said...

"Man things are screwed up in your world." Said M.Marshall. "And you answer to Mattie from now on k." he added walking off.

"Wow... kind of cool...i guess" Marshall said.

"You talking to me again?" Corrine asked biting her lip so hard she feared it may bleed.

"I told you before I can't stay mad at you. I was just looking out for you." he said. "I want you to know I would NEVER try to invade your space..." he raised his eyebrows she knew he was referring to the 360 thing.

"Cheap shot, but I deserved it... I'm sorry I iced you Marshall... you were TRYING to help." She said smiling. He nodded.

"So what do you say we go check out Mr. Livingston?" he said grinning. She laughed.

"Great idea." Typical.

"Ah New students!" It wasn't Mr Livingston. Oh My God. It was M.Victor Pearson. He had evidently forgotten Corrine's previous accidents and sent her up on stage with a script. M.Marshall was sent up with her. The scene was going fine until Corrine realised with a jolt what was next. The script was written in mirror writing so she just receited it from memory.

"But saints do not move."

"Then move not while my prayers affect I take." Ok so if you haven't recognised it it's Shakespeare. Corrine closed her eyes as M.Marshall kissed her. It was one thing to kiss him infront of M.Josie,M.Lucas, M.Z and M.Vaughn but it was another to kiss him infront of Marshall!

Marshall had to be held back by M.Lucas.

"Chill Romeo it's acting!" he snapped. Marshall began breathing heavily in an effort to control his temper.

Corrine broke off the kiss and stared at him for a moment in silence before breaking the embrace and stepping off the stage now a fine shade of red. M.Marshall looked slightly disappointed. M.Madison felt slightly sorry for him.

"Well that was..." M.Lucas started.

"A disaster." Whispered Corrine sidling off out of the room. Marshall found her sat infront of the mirror talking to her reflection.

"You think you have it so hard!" she snapped and lashed out at the mirror. Marshall sighed.

"I take it it's still closed then." She nodded without looking at him. "Listen you and Mirrorguy..."

"If you mean Marshall then..."

"Listen..." he said. "You didn't look ok with him kissing you." Corrine sighed and pulled her knees to her chest.

"It's not ok!" she said. "I feel violated and... and confused and..." she sniffed back tears. Marshall could have confronted her, but he wasn't very open with emotions so he didn't. Instead he sat and watched her break down.

"What are we going to do?" she asked

"How did you get back last time?"

"I just... I went through the mirror." She said desperately. Marshall knocked on the mirror in vain.

"Marshall?" He nodded vaguely turning the mirror round to see it at all angles. She stood up behind him and said two words. Two words which made her strong character suddenly seem weak and vulnerable.

"I'm scared." Marshall turned to her. She didn't look scared she looked hurt and confused but not scared. Marshall was about to place his hands on her shoulders but at the last moment changed it to a hug and enveloped her. She leaned into his shoulder. Not a single tear was shed or a word spoken. She was too strong to cry and he was too weak to talk.

"Sorry about going to pieces last night." Corrine said.

"S'ok." Marshall said unpeturbed as he buttered his toast. "Watch this." He tossed it into the air and it landed with a splat onto the floor. "How about that butterside up!" Corrine laughed. He seemed to adjust very quickly.

"Typical." She said amidst her giggles. He nodded.

"Glad your feeling cheerful again." She smiled.

"I just... Marshall kissed me and... I was confused... it's a girl thing." He nodded.

"Next time for gods sake tell Josie before you explode!" she nodded vaguely as the gang entered the room.

"You guys are up way too early."

"Says you!" Marshall said. M.Lucas stepped over the piece of toast surveying it with a mild interest.

"Corrine?" M.Marshall asked. "A word." He cocked his eyebrows. Corrine cast a nervous glance at Marshall before leaving.

"I think... I think I know a way for you to get back." She knew it was paining him to say this. "In the basement, a lot of well... strange stuff happens." Corrine froze.

"The Wormhole!"

"yeah well... I can't be certain."

"I can!" She grinned. "I have to go tell Marshall." She said turning to leave. He gripped her wrist and she span around. His lips met with hers. Corrine blushed. This was a regular occurrence for M.Marshall. She felt stupid and tried to convince herself this was ok this was Marshall. But it wasn't. Marshall was... behind her... oh ssss....sugar!

"Confused and violated?" He asked. She bit her lip.

"We were... saying goodbye..."

"You never kissed me Lucas or Vaughn like that when you left." Corrine looked at the floor.

"When I left that was different."

"You know what?" Marshall said. "I don't care anymore. Find your own way home."

"I already have! Marshall was saying goodbye because he told me about the wormhole we'd forgotten about that." Marshall looked thoughtful. Corrine realised M.Marshall still had her wrist. she wriggled it out of his hand.

"So we can go home!"

They all gathered around the black hole. Corrine had travelled through one twice but Marshall had never done so and looked very anxious.

"Bye."

"Come visit us!" M.Josie said. She received a glare from Marshall. "Or... not." she added sheepishly.

Corrine grabbed Marshall's hand. He didn't hold it back just let her. That smarts. Corrine stepped forward the warped floor melted beneath her and with a flash and a scream they were standing in Corrine's room. She grinned.

"We did it!" she cried. She opened the door to see Durst telling off a spunky red head. "We really did it!" She flung her arms around his neck. He seemed to have forgotten he was mad at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she beamed.

"We're back!" he said. "We're really back!" She nodded and then bravely kissed him. It was passionate on her side but he seemed to freeze. She broke off when he didn't respond.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Pardon?"

"You said you kiss people like that when you say goodbye." Ugh why were boys so dense.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Marshall sat next to Corrine on the bed. He leaned away from her and whispered

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"Coz... I felt like it." She said bravely. Her nerves were trying to get the better of her but she wasn't letting them. He kissed her this time and it was gentle yet sweet.

"Woah not to interrupt or anything but where were you two? you've been making out all this time?" Josie asked. Corrine broke the kiss reluctantly.

"Josie?"

"Mmm?"

"It's good to have you back!" she said.

"Okay..." Corrine was weird sometimes. She grabbed her Jacket " anyway you've got the room to yourselves tonight. I have a date with Vaughn." She smiled and left wandering into the corridor and linking arms with Vaughn. Superjock extrodinaire.

A/n: the end.


End file.
